


Tie A Ribbon Round My Old Oak Tree

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R, Top!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more Mr. Nice Guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie A Ribbon Round My Old Oak Tree

“Oh Harry, thanks so much for the lovely evening. You’re a brilliant cook.”

“Thanks, Molly…ehm…Mum.”

"You’d better be very careful with him, Ron.”

“I know, Mum, and I will.”

“Good. Shall we go then?”

“Yeah, there’s mischief in the air.”

“Shut up, George.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Sleep tight.”

“You, too, Hermione.”

“Bye.”

“They’re gone?”

“Yeah. Your mother is…”

“Shut up.”

“What do…?”

“Shut up! Enough jolly music and pleasant conversations!” 

"But…”

“Get on your knees, untie the ribbon from my weeping cock and suck it until your mouth’s filled with creamy eggnog. Do I make myself clear, bitch?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”


End file.
